Five's Fight
by Guardian of the Pack
Summary: A valued Itex experiment escapes, and a regular high school girl soon finds herself involved in a very dangerous mission.
1. Prologue

_This story was written quite some time ago. I do have other chapters written out but never typed them up. If you would like me to continue, then I will upload them. It is based off of the Itex corporation and their experimentation of poor helpless victims, but of what i wrote so far, none of it included the original characters. That may change though :) Fair warning: Sorry if I offend anyone by the Doctor's language..I don't mean to, he just has some serious anger management issues._

* * *

Prologue

"Negative Sir," the scientist said with a sigh, making an x next to the failure's number on his clipboard. "All have been negative. All, all day." He sighed in exasperation, flipping the page for the nteenth time, ready to cross out more numbers so they would be available for future experiments.

"Shut up." The Dr. snapped. "There's still many more subjects we can test on."

"If you say so." The scientist move to the next bed, and checked the pulse of the subject. It wasn't dead…yet. Its breathing was heavy and its heartbeat faint. "Clear this one away," he said to a nearby security guard. "It's not going to make it."

The subject was picked up and taken into another room, where they would lock it in a crate and burn it in one of the ovens. A couple of nurses came by to clear off the bed for the next victim.

"Of course I say so. I've been saying so all day. I don't know why I trusted you with this. You promised me something and what do I get? Bloody hell nothing, all damn day! I don't know why I don't throw you in one of the f*cking gas rooms and gas you to death for driving my patience."

"I know why you don't do it," the scientist said, trying not to show fear, for he was really good at hiding his emotions. "I'm the only one who can do what your asking."

"Damn right! Except you're taking so slow, I don't know if you really can do what you say you can."

"These things take time sir, its only been a day. I need to find the right test subject, that's all."

"That's all?" The Dr. practically shouted, making several people in the room jump, except for the subjects who were obviously non-respondent. "Look bud, I give you ten hours or the deals off, and I'll put you through the most painful torture you can think of, just for wasting my time."

"Yes...yes sir." He stammered, looking down. "Wha-wh-what about number five?"

"What about it?" The Dr. glared, already counting down from the pitiful scientist's time.

"Well, it might just be strong enough to withstand this, giving-"  
"No!" The shout echoed through the room. "No f*cking way! Number five is too valuable, no way in hell."

"If I just had a sample of her blood-"

"You heard me! I said no! No, no, and no again! too dangerous!" The scientist wondered what the Dr's definition of 'dangerous' really was. "Number five is one of our only real tests that proved positive, and didn't have a drawback.

"Gee, that's surprising." The scientist instantly regretted what came out of his mouth.

"Look jerk, I specialize in torture. I don't create life; I create pain, so that's why you're here. Create life, or you'll be experiencing pain." The Dr snarled and stormed out of the room, leaving the scientist speechless.

A few minutes later an alarm went off and a large amount of commotion was coming from the hallway.

"Get it!" someone shouted, and then a large CRASH was heard.

"What's going on?" The Dr. came running back into the room. "Just what the bloody hell is going on?"

"No idea sir!" A security guard screamed over the alarm. The Dr roared in frustration.

"Sir!" A young girl in a white coat ran in. "We have a problem."  
"I can see that!" he bellowed "the whole damn lab can see that! Just what the f*ck is going on?"

"It's..."

"Yes?" he was loosing his patience, and he was not to be troubled with when he lost his patience.

"It's number five.." she started.

The Dr's eyes grew very big. "What about it? Did it die? What did you do to it?"

"Nothing!" she cried frantically "It's just.."

"Tell me now, or I'll have you burned alive with failure here." He gestured toward the scientist who in return gulped.

"Number five...is gone."

"What! You killed it!"

"No. She just disappeared… sir, number five escaped. She's gone."


	2. Chapter 1

**So I decided to type up and upload this chapter mainly for a certain someone... *Cough cough* Murf. This isn't really one of my popular stories. And with good reason I suppose. For those of you that have read and liked, review too! I'm not really going to want to continue if I don't get reviews.  
Anyway, this story has several different characters, and I was planning on eventually intertwining all of their lives together. I have quite a chunk of the story written out in a notebook, but it needs a lot of editing since I wrote it so long ago when my writing wasn't too great. Just let me know!  
Author's note: If anyone would like to know which stories I am currently working on, I update my profile frequently to let people know! Just check there! Or private message me. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Penny walked home from school, her backpack gently thudding against her back every time she took another step. A few cars passed slowly by on the dirt road, but there was little traffic. This road would be busy in about an hour, when everyone would be coming home from work. Right now the time was three, and it had been just five minutes since she had gotten out of her private school.  
Penny knew that her mom would not be there when she got home. Her mom worked late into the evening on weekdays, and it had been many times when Penny had cooked up a quick TV dinner for her meal. She knew that she had no worries and would have the rest of the afternoon off, giving her plenty of time to return home, do the necessary homework, and then 'sneak' over to her boyfriends and come back safely all before her mom came home.  
Her foots crunched on gravel as she walked up the driveway, wanting to just drop off her stuff and go. Once inside, she placed her bag by the door with a soft thump, and then went upstairs to her room. The house in which she lived with decent enough, a three bedroom apartment in the center of the small town. And because of this location, Penny had way more freedom than her Mom ever thought she did.  
She pulled off her school uniform and slipped into a tank top and shorts. So thankful to be rid of that entrapment, she kicked it into the corner of the room, and then grabbed her cell phone before running back downstairs to the back door. All thoughts of homework were gone, wishing nothing more than to just be free from it all.  
The weather was nice today, around 75 degrees with little wind. Penny breathed a sigh of relief that tomorrow was Friday, and Spring Break was quickly approaching. It meant more sneaking out, more wild parties, and of course, more of seeing Antonio.  
Antonia... Penny sighed at the name, memories flashing in her mind; his pitch black hair and eyes staring back into her hers. His hands lightly caressing her arms... Her mother would never approve if she found out that they were dating. Heck, she was only 16, soon to be 17, and was dating an 18 year old. Sure, there wasn't too much of an age difference there, but her mother was anything but easy-going.  
A loud honk of a car horn drug her out of her thoughts, and she realized she was standing in the middle of the street, and a guy in a big truck with giving her the bird. She returned it, and then slowly walked across the street to aggravate the man further.  
But her mom wasn't going to find out, penny would make sure of that. Her mom thought she was such a sweet little angel. She laughed to herself, oh if her mom only knew...  
Antonio was standing outside waiting for her already, leaning out against his red Camaro. His family had way more money than her, and he had been fortunate enough to receive this car from his father in return for keeping high grades.  
He smiled when he saw her. She saw how his eyes lit up, and tried with all her might not to just race into his arms. Causally, she strolled over to him, placing her arms around his neck when she reached him. He leaned in and kissed her, lowing her arms around her waist to pull her closer. When they finally pulled back, she smiled up at him sheepishly.  
"Hello." She said quietly. He smiled in returned, almost a smirk, and they gradually made their way up to the house hand in hand.  
When they were inside, he suddenly reached down, and scooped her up in his arms. She giggled, and watched in the direction that he was taking her, suddenly feeling a little nervous.  
The kitchen. She blew a sigh of relief, knowing that she just wasn't ready for anything like _that_. They had been dating for quite some time, but she still knew within her heart it wasn't the right time...yet.  
He set her down and then handed her a Pepsi when they reached the room. She gladly took it, and leaned her back against the marble countertops.  
"So..." She started, opening the can with her fingernail and taking a sip. A lot was on her mind, and she desperately wanted to get it all out. Sure, it was just a few stupid things, but they were in a relationship and she felt as if it needed to be discussed. Her mother still was unaware of the whole situation, and although Antonio's parents knew and liked her, she didn't think they'd be too understanding with them going that far.  
"So?" Antonio asked in question, raising an eyebrow. "What?" He pushed her on further, tilting his head. She shook her head and smiled, knowing that she would always be so comfortable and at ease around him.  
And then, as if their perfect moment could never be, the rumble from the garage door opened. Penny looked at Antonio in inquiry. "Your parents?"  
"I don't know..Dad wasn't supposed to be coming home for a while, and Mom's on a business trip...you know that."  
She nodded. "I should..." she said, starting for the back door. She was aware that his Dad liked her, but no way would they have wanted them here alone.  
"No." he replied, pulling her hand in the direction of the pantry. "There's no time." Gently, he pushed her into the pantry, praying that whoever it was wouldn't go in there until he could sneak Penny out. He looked around, making sure everything was in order. He heard the garage door shut, along with the car door. Then he spotted the Pepsi can. Panic overwhelmed him. And although he stupidly realized later he could have just made some dumb excuse about it, and it probably wouldn't have ever been a problem, he moved over to in and in one quick move threw it in the trash.  
His father walked through the door, an expression of grief across his face. He looked overwhelmed and exhausted, and Antonia was instantly concerned.  
"Dad...? Are you okay?" He went to his father's side, meeting his eyes with worry.  
"No son, I'm not." He stared blankly ahead, not wanting to look at his son. "I don't know how to say this, but it's Mom..."  
Antonio's face fell. "What...about her?"  
"She's.." At that point, his father lost control, his eyes filling with tears. He moved to a barstool, slumping down into it for support and burying his hands in his face.  
"Dad, please tell me what is going on." He searched his father's eyes, looking for clues. His father finally raised his head, looking back up at Antonio with deep sadness.  
"She was last seen in the airport on her way back. She never made it to her destination."


End file.
